Talk:South Africaball/@comment-193.70.64.90-20170601102852/@comment-33914580-20180504124447
Lol you still replied, you know what’s funny in arguing with you? 80% of your argument is quoting my arguments and your answer is one line pathetic stupidity piece of dumbness. You separated two parts of the argument to make it easy to attack since you do know you can’t refute or make a descent statement against, became the same shit though, funny that you says I’m not analyzing history and describing a poor narrative while I wrote fucking paragraph proving my point and making historical connection and all you did was say muh you didn’t analyze history right, then why don’t you do something instead of neigh like a horse and contextualize nothing? Man you unironically think it’s justifiable attack and occupy land of other people just because they don’t have a fuckin piece of paper with a fucking paint drop, it’s literally this? What the hell you want to prove the land is not yours? More than 1 thousand of presence and archeological evidences aren’t enough? They need a fucking hell of a paper to comprove their authority over land? Ah fuck off. I don’t even want to deeply enter in private property discussion origins because his is fucking dumb, so during the middle ages if some village in Portugal didn’t had a fucking paper to comprove that their lands belongs to them they were okay to be annexed by some other empire? A colony isn’t your native land you bloody bastard it’s an occupied land by imperialist reasons simply, you have no real legitimacy under a land that you occupied by force against the will of the natives, simply, when you try to justify it you are defending an imperialist action simply. Your example is just shit as your whole arguments, first if you contact them you are not going to occupy the lands taking into account your literal objective, now if you go to settle there and occupy the lands that belong to other people then you are being the fucker. I didn’t talk about special rights in humans way, I talked about legitimation, and you as indigenous do have right to land that was affected by process of colonization how not? You have fucking lived there for thousand years but then some imperialist bastard came there and kicked you annexing it for your imperialist empire. Ok so europeans have a high iq (that’s a relative thing) but asians have a higher one, does that means that asians can all occupy Europe, steal the lands of europeans and put them to live in shit slums? They have what? A fucking view of humanity? What have you been smoking? Dog shit or something like that? If you consider putting natives to live in giant isolated slums and reservations after took their lands then you are a despot scum of a piece of dumb shit human, you literally defending the real terrorists who caused all this hurt to the people. What are you literally fucking talking about? Sue for something that they themselves have legitimated? Remember they made their rules to keep the occupation. Had already been finished but was the legit heir that’s what I’m fucking talking about it wasn’t some medieval thing it was the result of years of colonization and crimes against african people, the apartheid era was just the power exchange of the imperialist legacy. I believe in resistance and you seems to be totally okay with the fact that entire african communities were massacred for resisting against colonization and land stealing that you clams to be something valid, the african children and women killed by the apartheid forces have no value naaah this doesn’t make them terrorists of course. If I put fear in people, well maybe I put fear on the imperialists who are occupying my lands after kicking my people and spreading fear in all of them after being massacred by your legitimate colonization process of occupation, don’t cry for being attacked after you did all of this against me, I will resist and I don’t give a fuck if you will call it terrorism, real terrorism is what you did against me and my people motherfucker. No autistic boy I’m not defaming european individuals I’m defaming imperialist attitudes, want me to defame japanese imperialists for also being fucking imperialist ok I defame them too, it’s so funny you just say “what you are saying is wrong cuz I don’t agree” and don’t even give a damn fucking argument against my statement, oh well maybe that’s because 80% of your reply is literally quoting my own arguments and giving simplest nonsense of answers where you literally say “muh you are wrong”, ok fagote I got it you can’t counter argue, the funniest part is when you get a paragraph I wrote and gives as answer “muh you can’t argue so you insult (because I said “fucking” on the text)”, wow such a refutation, really smart boi with Einstein level iq wow gee, ya al khara fuck that shit you dumb piece of a scum. Isn’t process of colonization already an invasion? You are literally coming to a land that has no fucking relation with you (but still you fag believe it’s okay), you are occupying it, you are treating the natives like fucking trash, you are taking their lands and kicking them from there but no I didn’t invade it muh colonization process is ok, muh we civilized people, wow great civilization, terrorist process of civilization. Stop quoting parts of my argument you fucker, quote it completed, you dumb bastard is just changing the focus to make it easy to attack you fallacious motherfucker, since you can’t argue like a normal human being because you are a dumb fucker you need to change the argument to look easy to you write some fucking shit of an answer. Why are you so fucking lazy bastard? Can’t you just go on google and fucking type “township” (if you want there is the afrikaans term lokasies too) then you will se that during apartheid times they put blacks to live there in a poor fucking slum, that’s the great South Africa where everyone lived well, whites living on their rich colony and blacks living of the poor slums forced by the authorities on their own lands, you literally deny historical facts because you don’t want to use your fucking finger to touch a fucking keyboard and do some research because this would make your counter argument so fucking difficult, lol how can you still think you have some conceptual moral to be talking here, you are a dishonest bastard, you change arguments to make it easy to be attacked, you ignore main arguments, you claim historical facts are wrong because you don’t know ah fuck off. And I’m talking about most common diseases that created within those slums and were spreader since they couldn’t treat because they had no conditions. You know Mandela wasn’t in armed fights anymore when he became president don’t you? After all international sanctions the apartheid regime was forced to negotiate with them. No he just had support from the ones who didn’t have retarded imperialist view of muh superiority. The shit you quoted here didn’t happened during Mandela times and as I said I’m not talking about current situation South Africa, yes they have retarded politicians and things changed a lot after Mandela. Also if you are referring that the country had unity during apartheid times, I will just laugh for 3 fucking days and I will not stop until then. Muh duh huh really funny you cringe bastard. But you entered in conflicts because you are an imperialist motherfucker bastard that came to their lands and began to occupy it kicking native population out of there, if you think this is justifiable then you are just a little piece of dumb bastard scum. You are literally I can’t make a counter argument so guess what I will do? Just say that what he said isn’t correct without contesting or refuting just because I’m dumb boy, oh lol, funny you didn’t even made a comment about it, just said I was muh incorrect ah lmao you so dumb boi. Imperialism is fucking disease cancer, that’s it, if you don’t suffer because of it and this is irrelevant for you, then just shut the hell up and don’t talk shit about it or try to defend just because it gave you benefits in some way, fuck off. I made a parallel you scum, if you can’t understand since your brain is fucking damaged and dumb. And I didn’t made a literal comparation, I used it to refute you statement that they wouldn’t have profit because they were treating their workers bad. I already wrote about it, it’s not just because you don’t fucking know or maybe you know but don’t want to assume because then you would lost 90% of your argument. Just search for fucking townships and you will see, instead of denying historical facts why don’t you try to make some statement against it to try to prove situation was different? You can’t deny history it’s a fact you should try to speak against it not deny it, or else prove that I’m wrong and what I said was a fucking bullshit instead of making a retarded comment, the evidences you so much cry are everywhere just fucking search, during apartheid times South Africa was also a poor hellhole for black people, the only difference was that their suffer wasn’t counted, their life conditions were not added to data’s, simply like that, just search for fucking “township” again. Yes and I don’t give a fuck for it because it’s fucking middle ages, europeans were hell imperialists also and became even worse after it, arab imperialism non existent while imperialist powers of Europe began to occupy the entire world, but nah you don’t assume it motherfucker. Ok you lazy fucker bastard dumb piece of an ignoramus retarded shit, if you are dumb at the point you can’t even make a fucking google research here is a damn bloody fucking link to you beggar ready some shit https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel–South_Africa_relations, happy now lazy dumb bastard scum? Wait what, where did arabs from Palestine wiped jews from their lands? They always lived together in peace before fucking zionism appeared, where they did it and when, when? Fucking when? How about you stop being a fucking retarded bastard cringe who can’t argue without being dishonest because is dumb and can’t make proper statement?